Double Crossing
by romanovaquill
Summary: Olivia loves Nik. Nik loves Caroline. Kol loves Caroline. Caroline loves Nik. The best kind of revenge? The bitter kind. AU: Kol/OC. Tumblr prompt one shot.
1. Part I

**Double Crossing **

**Part I**

It has been two months since the break-up.

Two months since Olivia Mallon's boyfriend Nik walked through the door, sat her down and said, _"sweetheart, I really don't think it's working anymore," _when really he meant, _"sweetheart, I'm in love with Caroline Forbes."_ Naturally, when Olivia had managed to pull the latter from him, she didn't react well. Let's be honest, what did Niklaus Mikaelson really expect?

The whole situation just got that little bit worse too. How could things get worse? Well here's an explanation in six clear points:

1\. Olivia and Niklaus had been together for two years.

2\. Niklaus met Caroline a year into their relationship.

3\. This was because Caroline was dating Niklaus's younger brother, Kol.

4\. Niklaus falls for Caroline.

5\. Caroline falls for Niklaus.

6\. Everything kind of goes to shit for Olivia and Kol.

Caroline, on the other hand, broke it to Kol in her apartment, across the other side of the river. Nik and Olivia lived in the quarter, and Caroline knew that it would take Kol some time to get there, giving Caroline enough time to warn Nik. Obviously, Kol was going to try and kill Niklaus; or even seriously maim him. They'd had quite the temperamental relationship before and this had not helped.

Anyway, Olivia is sat drowning her sorrows in a bar called Rousseau's. She's never been a big drinker (her partying days in college lasted exactly a year) and now at twenty-four, she's never really felt the need- or had the money- so mainly, it was a glass of red here and a glass of white there. However tonight, she started drinking vodka cranberry's; currently, it's just plain 'ole vodka. Safe to say, she's pretty drunk.

Kol Mikaelson walks into the bar (sounds like the start of a bad joke, right?) spots Olivia sat on her own, head lolling against her arm and a grimace sneaks its way upon his face. He's been avoiding her, merely because he knew they'd have to talk about _it _and he really, really doesn't want to. He likes Olivia, don't get him wrong; she's kind, intelligent, beautiful, but dear God, does she look drunk. Can he really deal with this tonight?

Too Late.

"Kol!" Olivia drawls out, her voice low as she cradles a half empty glass. "Come have a drink with me," she adds, laughing lightly as she crooks a finger towards her and pats the stool to her left. _Good God, she is completely out of it_, Kol thinks. He complies to her request regardless.

"Hey 'Livia," he says, leaning his elbows on to counter. "I see you're having fun."

Olivia gives him a one sided smirk, pulls her hair around her shoulder and shrugs. "Well, it's Thursday Kol. I love Thursday's," she says, before adding a, "don't I Cami?" to the blonde bartender who is wiping down the surface to the left. Cami turns her head and grins at the the pair.

"You sure do, Liv," says Cami, before acknowledging Kol. "Thursday is 2 drinks for the price of 1 day." The penny suddenly drops for Kol.

"So you're really getting your fill tonight, aren't you sweetheart?" he says and Olivia makes a face of disgust.

"Please... Don't call me that." Kol shrugs himself from his dark jacket and puts it on the bar top as Cami places a beer in front of him. He thanks her with a smile.

"Ah," he answers finally with understanding. "That what _he _called you?" With this, Kol establishes without really saying it, that they will not refer to Nik nor Caroline by name, but rather with he or she. Olivia seems to understand even when half out of it.

In reply, she tosses back the rest of her drink, adding a "yes."

Kol nods, taking a swig of the beer and leaning on his forearms, giving Olivia his full attention. "What would you prefer then?"

Olivia considers this a moment, humming lightly and amusing Kol to no end. "I don't quite know. He used a lot of pet names. I've started to hate every one of them now. He's probably calling _her _them now too."

Kol balks at the thought. He couldn't believe it when Caroline had told him. It was like every worst nightmare he could have ever had rolled into one. Nik had done some pretty shitty things- Kol knew it- and he knew that they'd hadn't always seen eye to eye; but they were still brothers and they did have their moments. It's like a code or something- you don't steal your brothers girl; especially when said girl was also friends with your girlfriend.

It reminds Kol of the Salvatores and all their drama; high school sweethearts, Stefan and Elena, so very much in love. Then Damon wanders into town for Stefan's birthday and now they are no more. It's now Damon and Elena who are so very much in love. Stefan is just left out in the cold (slightly dramatic, but you get his point). Rather, Kol worries that that's what will happen to him. Caroline and Nik will get married and he'll have to attend, like Stefan will have to attend Elena and Damon's wedding (not that they're engaged but he remembered Caroline saying how much Damon wanted to). He'll have to see them all of the time because of course, Elijah and Rebekah will side with him and Finn probably won't care enough to give his opinion. He knew if his mother were still alive, she'd side with him too; he always was the favourite of hers and they all knew it.

Kol knows he probably sounds childish but he believes he has the right. They are in the wrong, not him or Olivia.

Speaking of Olivia, Kol waits as she begins to list off the pet names Nik had for her and ones he most likely uses for Caroline.

"Well we had sweetheart, love, dear, angel," she lists, "he sometimes used to call me Olive which I fucking _hated._" Kol chuckles at this making Olivia laugh too.

"Come on now darling, it's not that bad," he answers and Olivia grins.

"Now that's a new one," she says and Kol nods.

"Well I call everyone darling," he answers with a smirk.

Olivia fake scowls. "I'm offended! I thought I was your one and only," she whines, but bursts into laughter. Her laughter soon dies down though as she turns to Cami and shouts her over. After Cami gives her another drink (not without muttering _last one_), Olivia turns back to Kol.

"I bet you think I'm pathetic." Kol tilts his head slightly and stares at her.

"And why would I think that?"

Olivia knows how she looks. She's drunk for fuck sake. It's not even like she's been getting drunk and crying over Niklaus Mikaelson every single day because no sir, she has refused to do that. Over the past two months, she's gone from good days to bad days. Positive to pessimist. Today is one of _those _days.

She'd been in work and everything was fine. For dinner, Olivia decided to go to this really nice deli in the quarter when she'd turned around and saw Niklaus himself in front of an easel, paint brush in hand whilst staring intently at the scene before him. She wasn't quite sure what he was painting because all she could see was his face and she started to panic. Just as Olivia thought she had gotten away with not being seen, he turned around; they caught eye contact and she saw him visibly freeze.

Nik's lips had parted and his hand with the paint brush halted and she knew she had to get away, so far away from him. So just has it looked as though he was going to call her name, she turned around and walked as fast as she could. And that is how she ended up at Rousseau's, pouring her heart out to Cami whilst consuming as much liquer as she could until closing time; it was now time for her to sob to Kol instead.

After Olivia explains what happened to Kol, he sighs heavily and takes a large gulp of his own drink.

"You know why I'm here?" he says and she shakes her head. "I saw _her_. Correction, I saw both of them. Their arms were around each other and they had their heads together, laughing and I felt the breath rush from me and I felt so empty."

Olivia nods, suddenly sombre. Jazz music plays softly in the background, as hushed voices litter the rest of the bar, but Olivia finally feels like she can speak to someone who knows exactly how she is feeling in this exact moment in time.

"It's the betrayal that hurts the most, right? God, it hurts so fucking bad, Kol," she answers, her voice cracking slightly as she drinks her glass dry. She leans her head against the marble top. "I just want it to go away!" Kol doesn't know what to say to this, as he can't make his own pain go away let alone someone elses, so he sips his beer and places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Hey Liv?" he prompts after a moment and she lifts her head. "Do you wanna go get some pizza?" Olivia smiles at this, realising that she hasn't actually eaten anything because she ran away from the deli stand and that's probably why she is feeling quite intoxicated at the moment.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

* * *

Kol Mikaelson doesn't quite remember how he ended up in Olivia Mallon's bed but some how, he did. Mind you, he's fully clothed minus his shoes and Olivia is the exact same, lying next to him, completely out of it. He remembered leaving Rousseau's, having pizza, talking about great eighties and nineties movies, arguing over bands and then drinking a shit load of wine when they finally headed to Olivia's new apartment. It was pretty unruly, as she had only moved in two weeks before, with unopened boxes and unpainted walls.

_"I smashed up this painting Nik did of me when he confessed his undying love for barbie,"_ he remembered Olivia admitting, _"he was so angry. HA. I said, 'fuck you asshole. I hated it anyway. You got my chin all wrong.'"_ He also remembered laughing a lot about that.

However one big thing he found himself remembering was the plan of revenge they both came up with. Kol almost slaps himself in the face as it all comes back to him.

_"You know what would really piss them off?" Kol suggusted with a grin, as they both lay on the couch. _

_"Pray tell."_

_"We should hook up," he replied and Olivia burst out laughing. _

_"That's not happening Kol!"_

_Kol merely rolled his eyes at the woman. "Fine! Let's fake it then."_

_"What do you mean?" Olivia questioned with furrowed eyebrows. _

_"I mean, let's fake a relationship. Pretend me and you are a couple. It'll piss them off so much. It's the perfect revenge, darling." Kol grinned at Olivia, waiting for her reply. Olivia looked confused, waiting for him to burst out laughing and say, _"I'm taking the piss, you stupid sod!"

_"Are you serious?" she said when Kol does not laugh nor call her a stupid sod. _

_Kol's grin got wider as he sipped his wine. "Why? Are you turning me down?" _

_Olivia laughed, shaking her head. He is absurd. "You can't be serious Kol."_

_"Of course I am darling. Think about it for a second."_

_So Olivia did. She turned it around her head a couple of times until she was nodding. It made sense yes and boy, did she want some revenge. She wanted Nik to understand how she felt, to feel the jealousy and rage burn in his chest. That's if it bothered him... But if they made it convincing, she knew it would. No matter how hypocritical it would make him. _

_"Okay then... But we have to make it believable."_

_Kol pumped his fist in the air in victory. "Yes! And we'll have to stop drowning our sorrows in bars alone, now won't we darling?" he added with a wink._

_Olivia threw a pillow at him. "Fuck you."_

_"If you insist," he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows mockingly. _

_"Now now..." she answered, amused undertones in her voice. _

_"We have to make it believable, you said."_

_"Not _that _believable." _

_"We'll have to go on dates and kiss and look all lovey-dovey."_

_"Please don't say that again."_

_"I'm British, you'll have to get used to it."_

_Olivia paused a minute before reality set in. _

_"Oh god... I'm doing an Elena Gilbert, aren't I?" she groaned. "Or well, a Caroline Forbes."_

_"Ouch. I thought we agreed no name dropping?"_

_"Fine, sorry, fine. Everyone's favourite king and queen of New Orleans. Better?"_

_"Much," he said. "So- let's start on plan to dethrone them, shall we?"_

_And they did. _

* * *

Kol groans; and groans again. He sits up and goes into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water. His head is pounding and he can't believe they made such an elaborate plan and he also can't believe he remembers all of it.

If Kol was being honest, he was still completely down with it. He wanted his revenge. But would a sober Olivia? He wasn't sure. They'd have to be a fake couple, but make it look real. They'd have to essentially be a _couple; _in an actual relationship kind of couple. He goes back into the bedroom and leans against the doorframe, looking at Olivia. _She really is beautiful_, he thinks, before shaking it away. _Nik is a stupid man_, then pops into his head, before he shakes that away too.

Kol knows it will be difficult; to remove Olivia Mallon from under his skin if he lets her in. But if they got close, close enough to fool every one, to make their revenge believable, it would be so undoubtly, irrevocably _worth _it.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Hope you guys enjoy this! Probably gonna be a three part one shot... Please bear with me with updating as exams start in a couple of weeks. Thanks for reading and hope you guys had a good break (for those who had one).

xx


	2. Part II

**Double Crossing**

**Part II**

_"Are you fucking _joking, _Liv? My brother?!" Nik shouted, his hands clenched at his sides, eyes wide with jealousy. Olivia knew how he would react, so it was no surprise. There was a time where she knew him better than anyone and boy, he did _not _disappoint with his reaction. Instead, she just stood in front of him, a blank look on her face, arms crossed in defiance. _

_"Does it look like I'm _fucking joking _Niklaus?" Olivia replied. "I should be the one saying that to you! How __**dare**__ you criticise me, judge me or slander me for my relationship choices. __**You **__cheated on __**me**__, not the other way around. Kol and I didn't start dating until two months after we broke up; but it didn't stop you and blondie flaunting yourselves in our faces."_

_Nik stood there, staring back, heavy breathing, eyes darting everywhere but Olivia's face. He knew he sounded like an asshole and she was completely, annoyingly, one-hundred-and-ten-percent right. As she always is. He had no right to pass judgement but he couldn't help it. He was in love with his Caroline with every fibre of his being and yet his jealousy when he saw Kol and Olivia passionately kissing outside of Rousseau's overwhelmed him. Nik had no idea what was happening in his head. Maybe it was because there was a time where he loved Olivia with every fibre of his being and he'll always love her. Or maybe he was just a possessive, hypocritical bastard._

_After Olivia requested Kol to go inside the bar where she would meet him in a few moments, Niklaus exploded. Now, he was just silent, the thoughts in his head buzzing around and around._

_"Are we done? Because I'm on a date. With a guy I really, really like. In fact, I think that there's a strong chance I'm gonna fall in love with him; and you know what Nik? I'm gonna let it happen."_

_Scary thing was, Olivia meant __**every single word. **_

* * *

"So what's the plan? What's our first plan of attack, gorgeous?" Kol asks the brunette beauty sitting across from him. Olivia suggested they have breakfast at a local café in the quarter, and as Kol ritually craved waffles and strong, black coffee when hung over, he complied.

Olivia looks effortlessly pretty, even with a hangover; the only visable trait of over drinking the night before is the dark sunglasses covering her forest-green eyes. Kol feels like death, but from the looks he still garners from young women walking by, he knows he still looks presentable.

"What do you mean, first plan of attack? You make this sound like a war," Olivia replies, rubbing her forehead and sipping her cappuccino.

Kol chuckles lightly, smirking devilishly at her. "Well, you did say you wanted to dethrone the king and queen, did you not?"

"You sound like a character from _Game of Thrones._"

"I'm just repeating what you said last night, gorgeous," Kol answers, chewing on his caramel covered waffles and winking at Olivia.

Olivia removes her sunglasses and leans forward. "I was _drunk, _you half-wit. I go all medieval on people's asses when I drink." She rests her chin on her fist and sighs. "Are you sure we should still go ahead with this? It seems kinda..."

"What? Genius?"

"...Petty."

"You may say petty, but I'll stick with genius," Kol replies, placing down his knife and fork, pushing away his plate and mimicking Olivia's position. "Second thoughts, darling? Anyone in this city would be delighted to kiss me without the commitment of a relationship- whenever they want, might I add- but _you_, you seem rather hesitant. Don't tell me you're secretly a prude."

Olivia rolls her eyes and scowls at him, offended with the derogatory use of the word. "You're pathetic."

Now, if there's one thing Kol hates being called, it's pathetic. The words fly out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

"No, you still being so madly in love with Niklaus, even after what he's done, is _pathetic_," Kol shoots at her. Olivia sits back, almost stung by the brutality of his words.

"Wow," she lets out a short, humourless laugh. "You really are an asshole. No wonder Caroline fucked someone else- even if it was my boyfriend," she shot back, equally as venomous and stood, pushing her chair back and throwing her napkin on the table.

She grabs her sunglasses and bag, stepping away from the table. Kol looks infuriated, a wounded look in his eyes but knows, deep down, he deserves every bit of it. They're both hot-headed and stubborn, and when mixed together, it's a deadly cocktail.

He sighs, almost defeated when he watches her storm away, a tornado in her own right. Quite breath-taking really, even though he wouldn't admit it aloud. Opening his wallet, he throws down the money needed and chases after her.

"Olivia! Wait!" he shouts, hating that he sounds desperate but knows that if he doesn't swallow his pride, he'll be alone, yet again. Olivia slows her steps, but doesn't stop until he is right beside her.

"What?!" she shouts back, whipping around. "What do you _want? _To insult me some more? Go ahead, I can be just as bad when I want to be, as I've just made you aware of."

Kol shakes his head and stares at his, finally biting back his pride. "I'm sorry."

Olivia breathes heavily, but begins to calm. She wasn't used to apologises from Mikaelson men; they're way too stubborn for their own good. That statement, she knows, makes her a hypocrite because so is she. Instead, Olivia nods wordlessly, staring back at him for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry too," she says. "Why is it that we've been handed the shitty end of the stick every time, even though they were the ones who hurt us?" Olivia looks at the ground, the bustle of people merely walking around them as they stand in the middle of the street. Kol steps closer to her and puts a hand on her arm.

"It's bad now, but it's gonna get better," Kol says half-heartedly. Olivia scoffs.

"Yeah, because _that _sounded convincing." They both stare at each other, the misery and heartbreak evident on their faces and burst out laughing. Kol loosely wraps his arms around Olivia, who slowly returns the gesture, clutching her hands in the fabric of his grey henley.

After a few moments of holding and comforting each other, Kol tenses up and Olivia leans back, a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Olivia asks, concerned at the passive, concentrated look on his face. Olivia turns her head in the direction he is focused on, unable to manoeuvre her body around due to Kol's arms. She understands his lack of response as she sees a wave of blonde hair and a pair of long, lean legs. _Caroline. _

Olivia turns back around and watches the look on his face; a distant longing, a burning of anger and betrayal. She reaches up and runs the back of her hand across his cheekbone, pulling him instantly from his trance.

"What are you doing?" he mumbles, perplexity lacing his voice.

Olivia's smile is full of mischief. "I think we better start making that revenge a little bit _sweet, _don't you?"

Kol nods, a grin taking over his face; Caroline is suddenly forgotten, with the prospect of kissing this goddess in front of him for the first time, taking over.

"Is she looking?" Olivia asks, her lips close to his now; Kol doesn't move his head, but just his gaze.

"She's- She's walking over here," Kol answers, their lips so close they brush against each other.

"Good," Olivia replies and presses her lips fully to his.

Kol grabs her closer until every curve is pressed against his body, keeping one hand against her lower back and the sliding another hand into her hair. Olivia leans against him, her arms wrapped affectionately around his waist. Their lips slide against each others, pulling away only for a second before kissing again lightly, sweetly. When they fully pull away, Olivia bites her lip to conceal her grin, but Kol puts his hands on either sides of her face, not quite ready to stop kissing her yet. Everything about her, Kol thinks, is sweetness, from the way her raspberry lip balm tastes on his mouth to the way her body feels underneath his hands. He could kiss her all day, every day, never getting enough of how she slightly, only slightly, sucks against his bottom lip before she moves away and kisses him again, again, again, until he is dizzy.

Kol pulls away, remembering they are in public and if his hands moved any further, they could potentially be arrested for indicent behaviour. Olivia is flushed but smiling; Kol knows he looks the same. In fact, in the midst of it all, they both forgot the whole reason why they started kissing. In fact, they definitely didn't notice Caroline watch the entire episode play out, a shocked look on her face, almost one of betrayal, before calling Niklaus.

* * *

"Are you fucking _joking_, Liv? My brother?!" Nik shouts, his hands clenched at his sides, eyes wide with jealousy. Olivia knew how he would react, so it's no surprise. She just stands in front of him, a blank look on her face, arms crossed in defiance.

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking Niklaus?" Olivia replies. "I should be the one saying that to you! How _dare _you criticise me, judge me or slander me for my relationship choices. You cheated on me, not the other way around. Kol and I didn't start dating until two months after we broke up; but it didn't stop you and blondie flaunting yourselves in our faces."

Her breathing is heavy. His face is suddenly blank.

Olivia continues. "Are we done? Because I'm on a date. With a guy I really, really like. In fact, I think that there's a strong chance I'm gonna fall in love with him; and you know what Nik? I'm gonna let it happen."

Olivia storms into Rousseau's in a wild rage, slamming her purse against the counter.

"What can I get you?" Cami asks Olivia, who takes a breath slowly, trying to calm down.

"I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea, please Camille. Don't hold back on the tequila, and you can put it on Kol's tab," she replied, sitting down next to Kol, who raised his eyebrow at her.

"Who knew you were a tequila lover, darling," Kol smirks. "You just keep on surprising me."

"My aim in life," Olivia scoffs, taking a large gulp of her drink when Cami places it down in front of her. Olivia realises her hostility is directed at the wrong Mikaelson and faces Kol.

"Sorry. That was bitchy. Your brother is a dick." Kol just nods, sips his whiskey and squeezes her knee.

"There's something we agree on, gorgeous," he says and taps his glass against hers. "What did the wanker say?"

She rolls her eyes in exasperation and downs the rest of her drink. Niklaus is a touchy subject to stay on, she knows this. However, it's much better just to get it all out of her system now rather than let it simmer and burn.

"He is the biggest fucking _prick _on this Earth. I cannot believe the nerve of him. He has the audascity to judge and get angry over us, when _they _cheated, _not _the other way around. As soon as I put him in his place, he shut up. Thank fuck for that," she rants as Kol sits quietly amused. Olivia decides to leave out the part of the conversation where she stupidly decided to throw in that it would be quite possible that she would fall in love with Kol.

Ridiculous thought. Absolutely ridiculous.

Kol sips his drink and slings an arm around her shoulders. "I'll go and kill him if you want me to."

Olivia pauses before bursting into laughter. "You offer like you haven't already thought about doing it."

"Yeah you're right. Like everytime I see his face, or hear his voice, calling someone 'love'- the obnoxious prick."

"You call everyone pet names too. Guess the obnoxious prick gene must run in the family. Apart from Elijah. He's a darling," she replies, smirking at Kol. He knows she had a slight crush on Elijah when she started dating Niklaus, but it soon faded as she fell for him.

"Ah yes, I know you'd rather be with my tall, dark and handsome older brother, but sometimes we have to make sacrafices sweetheart," he smirks.

"Blah- 'sweetheart', please no."

"Hm, I guess you don't really have a sweet heart, do you?"

"No, it's dark and black, just like my coffee and my _soul_," she answers lightly.

"How _original_," he murmurs with a grin.

Olivia realises that for the past five minutes, talking to Kol, throwing comments at each other with ease, that her heart rate has slowed and she no longer feels like punching a wall. She'd still punch Nik of course; even though it would hurt her hand and most probably her heart. She hates that she still feels this way about him. It's true- she still loves Nik. But she doesn't want to anymore, and _that_, that's the main thing.

Which is a big coincidence, as Kol is thinking pretty much the same thing, staring at the brunette in front of him; he loves Caroline, but he doesn't want to anymore. And talking to Olivia, being around Olivia? His heart doesn't painfully ache for Caroline.

Now, as they sip on their drinks and talk happily to another, it's Cami, who mentions to her handsome boyfriend Marcel, that Olivia and Kol would make a damn good couple; and it's Marcel, Nik's best friend, that agrees.

How ironic.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Look who _finally _put up another part. Only after a year. I couldn't apologise more. I did originally intend for this to be a one shot of course, but there will probably be two more parts after this one. Hope you enjoy and I hope you're all having a wonderful day :)**

**A special thank you, and a big virtual hug to every single person who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed on this. I am so flattered, I'm not used to people actually reviewing my work, so it's so lovely reading them! **


End file.
